


Your Morning Dose of Love

by ThatOCLady



Series: Rafael Barba & Annie Dalton [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Annie Dalton, Barba funny interview, Comedy, Engagement, F/M, Rafael Barba/Annie Dalton, Romance, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOCLady/pseuds/ThatOCLady
Summary: Annie ropes Rafael into doing an anonymous couple's interview for her friend Cece's radio talkshow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You have all been quite generous with your response to the last part in this series. Reading the comments made me so happy I squealed in the library. I typed this on my phone during dinner. It is a little something just because you readers have made me very happy. And also because reading jamesgatz1925's Barisi Advent 2016 gave me some major OTP feels (check it out, it's so cute).  
> The chapter is in the form of a transcript because I wanted the reader to feel like they were actually listening to the interview. Hope that's not a problem. Let me know if you'd like me to edit it. Thanks!

CECE: Could you state your initials for the audience?  
A: A. D.  
R: R. B.  
CECE: How long have you been together?  
A: Three years, is it?  
R: Five.  
A: Five years.  
CECE: Tell us a little about yourself.  
A: I edit romantic fiction and erotica for a living. I like to eat birds...  
R: She means poultry.  
A: And I can sing the Elements song.  
CECE: And you?  
R: I am an attorney and "A. D." promised me things if I did this interview.  
CECE: Nice. How'd you two meet?  
A: He was walking through Queens after midnight, dressed like an expensive prostitute. A guy tried to mug him and I saved him.  
CECE: Is that true, R?  
R: Other than the expensive prostitute part, yes.  
CECE: Who asked whom out?  
A: He did. He sent me flowers.  
CECE: Aww.  
A: They died before I could see them. He sent them to my Aunt's place.  
R: I thought she lived there.  
CECE: Interesting. What was your first date like?  
A: He invited me to his favorite Cuban restaurant for a late lunch. Then we went to a jazz club.  
R: Where she couldn't stop yawning.  
A: That's true.  
CECE: And you still asked her out the second time?  
R: She was funny and vibrant. Normally, I avoid that like the plague. But coupled with her looks, it hooked me.  
CECE: How cute. Okay - who initiated the first kiss?  
R: She did.  
A: Because he wouldn't.  
R: I was being a gentleman.  
A: And I'm no lady.  
CECE: Now this is a saucy question and you promised you'd answer them, R - when did you first hook up?  
R: Hook up...  
A: He broke up with me over text...  
CECE: Whoa.  
A: And I went to his workplace to tell him he was going to regret it. I had never done that before but I was pissed 'cause I really liked him.  
CECE: And? Oh. You had sex in his office?  
A: Yep.  
CECE: Wow. That's when your relationship really took off, I am guessing. I have to tell you, A, I love your hair.  
A: Thank you!  
R: She sheds like a Persian cat.  
A: Because I don't use 29,000 hair products.  
CECE: I'm sensing some tension here. Let's talk of happy times. When did you realize you had fallen for her?  
R: A week or two after we started dating, it was my birthday. I didn't tell her but she found out. And I was glad she didn't make a big deal out of it. She does make a big deal out of it now, but back then she just gave me a card. It said: Happy Birthday. Also, Nice Butt.  
CECE: Hahaha. An... uh, A? When did you realize you had fallen for him?  
A: On our first date.  
CECE: That is the most romantic answer we have had from you so far.  
R: I agree.  
CECE: You guys are engaged now and we'd like to know who proposed.  
A: I did.  
R: I proposed just a minute after and with a ring. She didn't have a ring.  
CECE: Where'd you do it?  
A: In bed, after a long day. When in bed, I can get him to do things he would never agree to do otherwise.  
CECE: But he did have a ring. He did propose.  
R: Exactly.  
CECE: All right - what's your favorite thing to do as a couple?  
A: Each other.  
CECE: Yeah? Who's more adventurous in bed?  
A: Him. I mean I initiate it most of the times but he's the one who makes it adventurous.  
CECE: Kinky?  
A: You have no idea.  
CECE: Do you two have a favorite show?  
A: 10 o'clock news maybe?  
R: I guess. I am not much into TV. She likes to watch The Mindy Project.  
CECE: What do you do on your day off then, R?  
R: I mostly plan my day around whatever she is doing.  
A: By that he means he distracts me from whatever I am doing so I would have sex with him.  
CECE: Do you give in?  
R: Always.  
A: Not... not always.  
CECE: Let's see how well you two know each other. This is a rapid fire round. I am going to ask questions about your favorites and you have to answer what your partner's favorite is. Like, I'll say 'favorite restaurant' and A, you have to tell us what his favorite restaurant is and you have to tell us what hers is. Capiche?  
A: Yes.  
CECE: Favorite cuisine?  
A: Cuban and Mexican.  
R: Italian, French, Cuban.  
A: Love me some Cuban.  
CECE: Favorite color?  
A: Rojo - red.  
R: Blue, pink, green, black.  
CECE: Favorite music genre?  
A: Jazz, Cuban soul.  
R: Classic rock, pop, anything from the 80s.  
CECE: Favorite outfit?  
A: Neutral color shirt and dark suit with salmon suspenders.  
R: Oversized shirts and jerseys with cartoon characters on them - no underwear.  
CECE: Favorite celebrity crush?  
A: Catherine Zeta Jones.  
R: Keanu Reeves, James Spader, Bruce Springsteen, that tall guy from Supernatural.  
CECE: Favorite sports?  
A: Baseball and golf.  
R: Swimming.  
CECE: Favorite movie?  
A: Good Will Hunting and A Few Good Men.  
R: Matilda, Toy Story 3, Mulan, Shrek, Shrek 2, Shrek 3, Brave...  
A: Next question, please.  
CECE: Favorite book?  
A: One Hundred Years of Solitude.  
R: I can't name one. There's too many.  
CECE: Favorite snack?  
A: Chips.  
R: Pizza.  
CECE: Favorite beverage or drink?  
A: Coffee and Scotch.  
R: Red wine. Bloody Mary.  
CECE: Favorite swear word?  
A: Fuck.  
R: Shittles. She says that.  
CECE: Favorite sex position?  
A: All of them.  
R: It's something she calls the G-spot sniper.  
CECE: Favorite place to be kissed?  
A: Nose.  
R: Throat.  
CECE: Favorite place to kiss one's partner in?  
A: Cleavage.  
R: She'll kill me if I tell you that.  
CECE: Favorite catchphrase?  
A: Check please.  
R: Buttock. Yes, you heard right.  
CECE: Favorite sleeping position?  
R: Spread eagle.  
A: Spoon.  
CECE: Last one - favorite daily ritual?  
A: Grooming himself in the morning.  
R: Taking off her bra at the end of the day.  
CECE: Wow, you guys. Was that right? Did you get everything right?  
A: He did.  
R: She missed one. My favorite daily ritual is watching her walk out of the shower.  
A: Ooh, somebody's getting laid tonight.  
CECE: Haha. You two have some serious chemistry. I am going to ask a few more questions before you are free to go. What's the quirkiest thing about your partner?  
A: His socks.  
R: Her sense of humor.  
CECE: What is one thing your partner does that no one else you know does?  
R: She laughs at everything. The other day, she laughed at a penis drawn on the sidewalk.  
A: It was circumcised! Who grafitti-doodles a circumcised penis?  
CECE: A, what is the one thing only R does?  
A: He is always in some sort of power stance, standing, sitting down, sleeping. It doesn't matter.  
CECE: All right. Say a popular movie quote that best conveys your feelings towards your partner.  
R: Hm. Let me think... "You brought me peace in a lifetime of war".  
A: "You had me at hello".  
CECE: So sweet. I'm all jelly inside right now. Thank you, guys. Congratulations on your engagement. We'll be back with our next couple after this short break. This is Your Morning Dose of Love. Stay tuned to Heart FM. 

* * *

 

No sooner than they stepped out of the radio station did Annie's phone ring. She was surprised he was calling so early in the morning.  
"Hey"  
"YOU GOT ENGAGED?!", Sonny shouted through the phone.


End file.
